If only tears could bring you back
by AiTenshiKosmos
Summary: Tea is in the hospital and Yugi and Yami are going crazy. Two mysterious people have shown up and now they are on a mission that will determin if Tea shall live or die. YugiTea and YamiOC
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! The only thing I might own is Calli and Amber who will come later. Honestly people! They are called FAN-FICTIONS because they are mad bye FANS!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ the Prologue  
  
Tea was walking down the street on a sunny after noon, deep in thought. 'Ok Tea girl lets put the evidence together. Ummm. Yugi is sweet, and caring and gentle and I've known him since we were kids. Yami is sweet and caring and strong. They are both there when I need them and they would give their lives to save mine. OH MAN!!! WHEN DID LOVE GET SOO HARD???? ' She turned left and was crossing the street when a drunk driver came speeding down the road. Tea looked up from her trance, but it was to late. The car was 10 feet away and closing. Fear struck her like lightning bolt. She tried but couldn't move. The car did a swerve and the next thing Tea knew is she couldn't feel anything. You could here the crash from a mile away. 2 other cars collided into the end of the car and other almost did. The people got out of their cars and started yelling, then soon realized that there was a girl about 5 feet away from where the drunk driver had crashed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is only the prologue of what is going to happen. If you would like me to write more then place a note in the Review section. Later 0_~ 


	2. Tea's silent announcement

Ok peeps, I would like to thank the people who told me to keep writing. I really appreciate that^_^. Ummm... Bakura is going to be called Ryou in this story. Yami Bakura is Bakura. Ok? ENJOY!  
  
A rather short boy with tri colored hair and purple eyes walked down the street on this glorious afternoon. Everything was going good in life at this moment. He breathed in the clean fresh air (well, as clean as anyone can get in a city) and sighed. His two best friends, Joey and Tristen, were standing outside an ice cream shop, looking at the wonderfully cold ice cream on the inside. "Hey guys!" Yugi called out as he ran over to them. They looked up from the ice cream and saw Yugi running towards them.  
  
"Hey Yug, come look at this new flavor," Joey called out. Just as Yugi was almost there, a sudden scream as crisp as a bell. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi looked at the direction in which it was coming from. They looked at each other. They all knew that scream like the back of their hands. They ran as fast as they could to where Tea's voice had come from. They ran for two blocks and saw a crowd. Yugi pushed through the crowd. When he got to the front, a bolt of horror shot through him.  
  
Tea lay motionless on the ground. There was blood covering her body. Her arms had deep gashes in them and her head was bleeding badly. Probably caused from the hitting the ground so hard. Yugi walked towards her slowly. He picked up her head and looked at her. Her glorious blue eyes were shut and her face was dirty and scraped. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. He looked up and saw Joey and Tristen, aw strucked, staring at Tea. One of Yugi's tears fell on to Teas cheek. She half opened her eyes and was barley able to say Yugi's name. "Y-y-ugi?" was all she was able to get out before closing her eyes again. The ambulance rolled up and medics ran out to gather the injured. They put Tea on a stretcher and connected all these tubes to her. The ambulance door shut and it rushed to the hospital with Tea inside.  
  
Yugi watched as the ambulance rolled away. He turned and ran as fast as he could to his house. He was about half way there when he had to stop and catch his breath. 'I cant believe it!! How could this have happened?! She was perfectly fine! Why did this have to happen to her? And where was I? Off goofing with friends. She this wouldn't have happened if I were there with her! Damn it!' He continued to curse himself as he walked home. When he got home, Yami decided it was time to see whats wrong. Yami came out of Yugi and looked him over carefully. He saw blood on Yugi's shirt and pants.  
  
"Oh my god! Yugi what happened?!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi sat on the floor and told him what happened today and how he found Tea. Once Yugi was done a blanket of silence fell over them. "By the power of Ra, why did this happen!" Yami mumbled. Yugi looked up expecting to see accuse in Yami's eyes. Instead he saw tears gently falling.  
  
"Yami I'm so sorry. I was a complete idiot! I should have been walking home with her." Yugi, expecting to get a slap from his yami, look at the floor.  
  
"I don't blame you Yugi. I should have walked home with her. She had seemed distracted all day. Why didn't I see this coming?" Yami asked. The phone rang and Yugi went over to get.  
  
"H-hello." Yugi answered.  
  
"Hey Yug. It's me, Joey."  
  
"Oh. Hi Joey. Whats up?" Yugi replied.  
  
"How can I put this? You need to come to the Hospital right away. Tea just got out of-"At the mention of Tea, Yugi hung up the phone and ran out the door. He hopped on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could.  
  
As he neared the hospital, he saw Joey standing outside the front doors. His face was pale as he and Yugi entered the hospital. Yugi felt a pain of dread run through him. They both were silent on there way to Tea's room. When they got there, Yugi saw Serenity, Tristan, Mai, Ryou and Bakura all standing around Tea's bed. Yami came out and walked over to the bedside. Yugi looked at his friends. They were all white like Joey. He kneeled down by Tea and looked at her. She had stitches all over her face and, he guessed, all down her body. "Tea, Tea please wake-up," Yugi whispered gentle.  
  
"Yugi, there is something I must tell you." He looked up at Mai, who had come behind him. "Ummm.Yugi, she can't hear you. The doctors said, well, she's in a coma. Yugi, I'm sorry. She's not going to live much longer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sniffle* this is very sad peeps. *sniffle* Tea happens to be a favorite character of mine. WHAAAAA!!! I bet your wondering why I wrote this if it upsets me, right? Well, the truth is, I HAVE NO CLUE!! I'm just a depressing person. Well, please send me a note if you liked it or hated it. Sayonara!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	3. Yami and Yugi's Crisis

I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. I never thought I was good enough to get an audience. Thank you peeps ^_^  
  
"No! No, she can't die! She's a fighter; she wouldn't give up so easily! You're lying! She is going to live and come out of this coma with no problems at all!!" With that Yugi ran out of the room. Joey ran after Yugi and Yami only got as far as the door when Tristan stopped him.  
  
"Let Joey take care of Yugi."  
  
Yami looked at the open door and sighed, "I guess you're right. Yugi has to deal with this on his own." Yami walked over and sat by Tea. He was surprised when he reached and grasped her hand. Everyone knew Yami wanted some time alone with Tea so they quietly walked out side to get something to eat. He looked at Tea's closed eyes. 'Those beautiful eyes. It's hard to believe they will never shine at anything again. Tea, please come back. You know how to lift every spirit from the coldness, please don't set them down.' And with that, he leaned over and kissed her soft lips. He pulled back, and even though no one was there, was a deep, crimson color. 'Tea, I wont be able to live I if you were taken from me. Neither would Yugi. If you have any strength to come back, come back for Yugi. He is devastated knowing you might never come back.' He leaned over and kissed her forehead. It was very cool beneath his lips. He got up and walked out of the room, with a heavy heart full of doubt. He sighed and walked towards the park to clear his head.  
  
Yugi was running as fast as he could. His sight was blurred with tears and his legs and heart ached. He finally could no longer run. He fell on his knees, gasping for breath. Joey came up beside him a few seconds later.  
  
"You know Yug, you should try-out for the boys track team! Those short legs of yours can sure run mighty fast when needed." Joey said trying to lighten up the mood. Yugi just sat there looking at the ground. Joey's smile faded and he stood up. "Yugi, you can't always run or hide from your fears! I know the thought of losing Tea is hard to bare, but you can't just run away thinking everything will be better when you get back. Tea is back there, trying her hardest to come back to you and all you can do is run away. If I were her I'd be ashamed of myself if I had a friend like that. Show me the real Yugi Muto. He would never leave his friends just because he's scared!" With that said Joey started to walk away.  
  
"Joey, wait." Joey stopped and turned around. Yugi stood up and walked towards him. "Joey, thanx. I knew Tea is fighting to come back and all I did was run away scared. Thank you for bring me to my senses." Yugi looked up at his friend and gave a small smile.  
  
Joey smiled back, "Hey, what are friends for?" Joey and Yugi walked back to the hospital where they found everyone sitting in the lobby, eating chips.  
  
"Hey Yugi. I hope you're feeling better" Mai told him.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better thanx to Joey." Yugi said. He looked around the room, "Hey, where did Yami go?"  
  
"He said he had to clear his head so he went for a walk." Serenity replied.  
  
Yami walked along the path in the park breathing in the fresh air. He walked along the path, looking at everything he could. He saw a fountain and walked over to it. He cupped water into his hands and looked at it. He saw Tea reflection. She had on that smile that made ever guy melt into his boots. He sighed (he sighs a lot) and splashed the cool water on his face. It was the same coolness he had felt on Tea's forehead. 'Please no, don't let her slip away into the cold abyss of death!' He continued his walk down the path, trying to get his worry off of her but couldn't. He would start to think of Duels and come directly back to her. He would think of his ancient past and, some how, come back to her. He would think of Yugi and his grandpa, and come back to her. She was connected to everything that went on in his life. He stopped and bought some soda and sat on a bench. The sun was setting, placing a blanket of red, orange, yellow, and gold colors across the city. He sat and watched as the sun slowly went down past the buildings. And he couldn't shake the thought that just as the sun slipped away, so did Tea's chance of living.  
  
Yugi walked up to Tea's room. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Yugi walked over and stood next to Tea. He brushed aside some hair that had fallen into her face. 'Tea, what happened to you? I know you are much too cautious to get into a state like this. Please tell me how I can help you. Are you like this because of me?' He looked out the window watching the sunset. "Look Tea! Look how beautiful the sunset is tonight. I remember you always loving to watch the sunset up on the hill. Please come back and watch it with me again!" he said aloud, knowing she wasn't hearing it. He sighed and continued to watch the sun disappear. About 10 min. later, it was completely dark and the stars had appeared.  
  
"Yugi, I think its time you went home." Yugi turned around and saw Mai and Serenity standing in the doorway. "It won't help Tea get better if you start slacking off in school. Tristan, Ryou, and Joey have gone home to finish homework. I think you should do the same."  
  
He looked back at Tea and made a silent promise. 'I'll be here tomorrow and the next day and continue to come until you leave this hospital safe and sound.' He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the check. 'I promise.' And with that he left the hospital with a broken heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok people. I have more bad news. This is the last chapter I am putting up for a while. Im going on vacation and wont be back till late Saturday evening. The next chapter is going to be a song chapter. I will say this chapter is a little less depressing than the last. I bet I even put you to sleep. It will spice up soon enough, I promise. Later Star-Cosmos 


	4. Musical Chapter

Howdy folks! Ok, it looks like I was able to fit in the music chapter after all. This is the song that inspired me to write this song. It will switch from Yugi and Yami point of view a lot. It begins when Yugi has just left Tea's room. Ok? Enjoy!  
  
Yugi walked down the stairs with a heavy heart. He walked by a radio that had just started to play Midnight Sons's hit song "If only Tears Could Bring You Back"(if any of you like pokemon you can find this song on the first movie sound track)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami got up and decided it was time to check on Tea. He walked down the path looking at the lights in the homes as he passed them. He knew kids where getting last hugs for the day and snuggling into bed to wait for the next days adventures.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked along the sidewalk watching the cars go speeding by. He walked bye the crash incident and had a sudden urge to run back to her side. He somehow was able to win over that urge and continued down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through, ooh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami thought of how Tea was going to be able to pull out of this one. All he knew at this moment is that he couldn't lose her. If he could sell his soul to the angel of death just to save Tea's, he would. He loved her so much that he was numb to the feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way (find a way)  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
  
Somehow (somehow) someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi finally reached his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. His grandpa had fallen asleep on the couch. Yugi walked over and kissed him on the check. 'Im sorry Grandpa. I just couldn't leave her without one last goodbye.' He took off his shoes and walked slowly up stairs to get ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami had just passed by the school Yugi and Tea attended. 'I hope Yugi is fairing better than I am.' He thought. His eyesight started to blur and he quickly wiped away the tears at the corner of his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi decided to take a shower then go to bed. He got undressed and let the warm water flow over his body. Images of Tea lying on the ground and in the hospital flashed in his mind. He couldn't help the real tears starting to fall in the same rhythm as the shower's water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Look in my eyes (look in my eyes)  
  
You will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami looked across the street and saw Joey and Mai walking. (Mai had gone out for a stroll and found Joey out on one too) He saw there faces glow when they were around each other. They seemed relived of the stress about Tea being in the hospital. Yami knew that they were worried but they tried their best to live like normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way (love could find)  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
  
Somehow (somehow) someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Yugi had gotten into some pajamas and was looking out the window at the stars. He saw a shooting star and made a wish. 'Please, don't let Tea die! She means so much to me. I l-love her. I won't be able to see her die like this.' He stood up and walked over to his bed. He climbed in and, thinking he wouldn't be able to sleep, fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ooh.) I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
(For one more)  
  
For one more chance (one more chance)  
  
For one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami finally reached the hospital. He walked up the stairs to Tea's room on the fourth floor. He kept think about what to say to her. He arrived on the fourth floor and slowly walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of her door and let out on last sigh before going inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way (love could find)  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
  
Somehow (somehow) someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back (bring you back) to me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, I hoped you liked this chapter. I just though it would be a nice thing to put into the story. I promise the next chapter will start to get interesting. Well, I wont be able to put up anything new for a while so have a great thanksgiving! See ya Star-Cosmos 


	5. Calli and Amber's Appearance

Hey! I found out I can go online up here! YEAH! So I can upload more chapters. Thanx for the reviews. ChibiGalaxia, if you can read this before you head back home, I just read your review. Did you cry or almost cry? Email me. ENJOY!  
  
The next day, Yugi was walking own the street towards the hospital. All of a sudden someone grabbed him. He let out a small scream just as they covered his mouth. "Yug! Calm down, it's me, Joey. What did you think you were doing?"  
  
Yugi let out a small sigh of relief, "I was heading towards the hospital to see Tea." Joey looked at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Yug, I know you want to be with Tea but this isn't how you do it." Yugi looked at him puzzled. "You don't know what you were doing?! YUGI! You almost ran out into the street with all those cars passing by!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi looked over at the street. Somehow he had ended walking to school instead of going to the hospital. 'Wha? But I swear I was going to the hospital when I left!'  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for class." Joey pulled down the street to the cross walk. They walked across the and onto the school grounds.  
  
"Joey, thanx for snapping me out of that back there. I must still be asleep or something." Yugi gave a small smile to his friend.  
  
Joey smiled back, "Hey, how many times have you saved my butt? What are friends for anyway?" And with that they walked over to where Ryou, Serenity, and Tristan where standing.  
  
Yami stood up to stretch his legs. He had been sitting next to Tea all night. 'Maybe I should leave her be. Sitting around her won't make a difference. And I need to get back into Yugi so I can rest.' He looked at Tea with longing eyes. He wanted to tell and show her how much he cared for her. He was about to lean over a kiss her when Mai came in.  
  
"HI YAMI!" she shouted. He turned around with his face five different shades of red. "Yami I think you need to go home and rest. Your turning red from being so frustrated. Go on, I found some people who will help me watch her." Mai said and looked at Yami with concerned eyes. "Yami, I'm really worried about her to but you have to rest. Right now you can help her by getting some sleep." Isis walked out from behind Mai and looked at Tea.  
  
"If only I had my Millennium Necklace, we would be able to see if she can live or not. But since Kiba ruined its powers, we are blind to what the future will hold for use." She said Kiba's name like it was mud on her tongue. She was still pretty pissed off about Kiba changing the future. Bakura came out from behind Isis.  
  
Yami's eyes shot open, "I don't think I trust him to watch over Tea." He told Mai.  
  
Bakura glared at Yami and said, "Oh, so the mighty Pharaoh is that scared for his girlfriend, eh?" Somehow Yami didn't charge Bakura and force him to have a reason to be in the hospital. He just slowly walked by them and headed down the stairs.  
  
Yugi sat in class looking at Tea's seat. He kept daydreaming that she would come bursting in and say it was all a joke. 'Her blood on the ground sure didn't seem like a joke yesterday. I hope she's all right.' A sudden image of the heart meter going flat sped across his mind. He sat up with a sudden jolt. 'Oh please God, no!' he came to his senses and looked around the room. Joey and Tristan were looking at him with worry in their eyes. The intercom came on. It said, "Can we please have Yugi Muto up in the office for a min. please?"  
  
"Ok sure. Yugi hurry back," the teacher said. Yugi stood up and walked out of the classroom. Once he was in the hall way, he sprinted like crazy. 'Please don't be Yami or Mai or anyone from the hospital! Please don't, Please don't!' He got to the office and asked why he was called up.  
  
"There is someone out side waiting for you," the lady said. Yugi walked outside to find Yami leaning up against the wall.  
  
"No! Please say she's not dead! She can't be dead, she can't!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami was shocked by his reaction.  
  
"Yugi, Tea is doing fine. I just needed to get some rest and fast. I would have waited till lunch but I wouldn't have been able to walk," Yami explained. A wave of relief rushed threw Yugi.  
  
"Ok, but don't scare me like that! I thought she was dead!" Yami gave a little smirk and went back into the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi felt stronger all of a sudden. 'Ok, you rest Yami. You did a good job looking after her.' He walked back inside to finish off the school day.  
  
The school day finally ended. Joey, Ryou, and Yugi literally raced to the hospital. Ryou so he could make sure Bakura wasn't causing trouble. Joey because he wanted to see Mai and Yugi was eager to see Tea. They raced into Tea's room and found everyone except Tea. "Where is she? What happened to her? TELL ME WHERE TEA IS?!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Calm down! She is in surgery right now. She'll be out in a few min.," a voice said. Yugi spun around and saw a beautiful young girl standing in the doorway. She giggled, "So I finally get to meet the great Yugi Muto. Tea must be really lucky to have you for a boyfriend," she winked at Yugi. Yugi's face turned seven different shades of red. He looked down to try and hide it. She giggled again, "Oh, by the way, I'm Calli Velario. I just started working her a few days ago."  
  
Mai look at Calli, "You look very young for a working person. How old are you?"  
  
Calli shot a glare towards Mai, "Well, aren't we the nosy one. For your information, yes, I am younger than working ages. But, my skill has earned me my job." Mai frowned at her and looked away. Soon another girl appeared in the doorway, looking at some papers.  
  
"Hello, how are you-" she gasped when she saw Calli in the room. "YOU! So you're the person behind all this. I thought you were banned from this world since you've failed so many times!" she said.  
  
Calli frowned at her and gave a small laugh, "Yeah, well this time you won't be able to stop me! You may have foiled my plans before, but you can't now. The process has already begun! HAHA!" And with that Calli left the room laughing. Yugi and everyone had been silent and now stared at them.  
  
The girl walked over to them and looked at Yugi seriously. "Don't ever let me see her around you again! She is a horrible monster who knows nothing off kindness."  
  
Yugi just stared at her for a moment and asked, "How could she be so mean? She was very kind us and seemed to know a lot."  
  
The girl looked at him, "Could you not feel the evil aurora around her? She is a demon in disguise. She walks this earth only to create chaos and destruction." Yugi thought about what she had said during the meeting. '"I thought you were banned from this world for failing so many times" ' She started to leave when Yugi stopped her. "What's your name and why are you so protective of Tea?" The girl turned around, startled by the question. "Well, if you must call me something, call me Amber." She smiled and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Amber, you didn't answer the entire question!" Yugi called after her. She ignored him and kept walking. Yugi and his friends watched as she disappeared into the crowd. Soon Tea came back from surgery. Yugi rushed over by her side. He would have let Yami out but he was still resting. He held Tea's hand and tried to talk to her mentally. 'Tea, do you know who Amber is? She seemed to know you a lot. Anyway, I hope your doing ok. You look a lot stronger and better. I hope you can come back soon.' Tristan and Serenity came running in and broke Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"What is it? Serenity, are you ok?" Joey went over to help his sister. Tristan was the first one to talk.  
  
"Yugi, you got to (gasps) watch the news." Yugi turned on the T.V. and flipped to channel 9.  
  
The broadcaster came on, "Today has had some shocking appearances. Tea Gardner, the girl who was hit by the drunk driver yesterday, is in the hospital but some people claim to have seen her ghost. We now turn to Linda Nemire who has more on the story." Switches to Linda.  
  
"Yes, today many people have claimed to see ghostly image of a girl wondering the streets. They say she was looking for someone named Amber." The group gasped and listened more intently. "Some witnesses say she was calling out the name and wondering through and around people as if she didn't know where she was. Other's say she looked like she was asking people if they knew her. It seems the ghost is looking for someone to get back into reality. I have a witness here with me. Can you please tell us what you saw?''  
  
Yugi turned off the TV and looked at his friends. They were all quiet, absorbing in what they just heard. He looked over at Tea. Was he just imagining things or did she seem less alive? He wondered why Calli wanted to kill Tea so bad and why Amber wanted to protected her so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, this chapter wasn't as depressing. And right now my mystical Author Powers are low and I must rest. Hope you liked it ^_^ CHOA!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	6. The Mission

Hi again. Can't say much about this chapter. I will say...nothing. You're going to have to read and find out your self 0_~  
  
Yami had decided it was time to check on Tea. He came out of Yugi, who was a little surprised by his sudden act. "Hey Yami, how was your beauty sleep?" Tristan joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny Tristan. Maybe I should tell Serenity how you like to sleep," Yami threatened. Tristan shut up for a while after that. "So what's new Yugi? Is Tea alright?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up with concerned eyes.  
  
"Well, um, Tea seems to be doing fine. But she looks very pale and lifeless. All this worry must be getting to my head." Yami looked down at Tea. She did seem very pale as her life slipped away. Yami looked at the rest of his friends standing around the room. The silence was almost over whelming. Joey, who looked like he could fall asleep, got up and volunteered to go get some fast food. Mai went with him. Tristan and Serenity said they were thirsty and went to get some soda. It was only Yugi, Yami, and Tea in the room. (Bakura and Ryou had gone home, board, very board!) Yami looked at Yugi. The next thing surprised Yugi.  
  
Yami asked, "When did you fall for Tea?" Yugi looked up at him.  
  
"Um, well, every since we were kids I've felt something. But not as strong as now." Yugi let out a small chuckle, "I remember the first time we met."  
  
*FLASHBACK* Yugi was playing with some friends of his when a girl came up to them. "Hi," she said, "I'm Teana but you can call be Tea. I just moved in a block away and I was wondering if you wanted to play with me." Yugi and his friends looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
Yugi finally was able to talk when he told her, "YOU! Play with US? HAHAHA! That is the craziest thing I've ever heard. You're a girl. We play in the mud and get dirty. We also wrestle and fight. You would never be able to keep up with us." All of them started laughing. Yugi didn't know exactly what happened next but he and his friends had bloody noses and were somehow tied together. And Tea was walking away, dusting her hands, and mumbling,  
  
"Girl huh.doesn't know how to fight...dirty and muddy.that aught to teach them a thing or two." *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Yami laughed a little when Yugi finished the story. "So Tea has had that fighting spirit since she was little. I can just see your face."  
  
Yugi grinned sheepishly, "The last thing I remember before getting hit was her walking towards us and rolling up her sleeves." Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Tristan walked in the door. Yugi got up to help Joey with the food when the unthinkable happened. Tea's heart monitor went flat. Yugi turned around and started to shake Tea screaming into her ear, "TEA NO COME BACK! COME BACK PLEASE! WAKE UP!!!" Yami had run outside to get a doctor and had come back with several.  
  
"You, boy, go outside there is nothing you can do right now." Joey and Tristan pulled him out of the room. They sat him down next to Yami, who was silently crying. Yugi was in shock. Serenity and Mai started to cry and Tristan and Joey comforted them. 15 min later, a doctor came out. Everyone had settled down. Yugi had come out of shock and Yami was cursing himself. "I'm glad you got us right away. She came very close to dieing but we got things back under control. She is very lucky to have friends like you around." He left and they all ran into the room. Tea now looked very pale and had a look of pain.  
  
"That was too close for comfort" a familiar voice said. They all turned around to see Amber walking towards them. She looked at Tea and gently stroked her head.  
  
"Amber, why is Calli trying to kill her?"  
  
Amber looked at them and sighed, "I guess now is the best time to tell you. When Tea was younger, she stumbled accidentally in to a hailing ceremony of the devil. They thought that she should become one of them because she had such a pure soul. Well, on instinct, she ran as fast as she could. She ran into me on that day. When I saw what she was running from I picked her and took her to some holy grounds. I knew that she would be in danger for the rest of her life so I asked my master if I could watch over her until she died. He said yes, but I couldn't save her if the devil's followers pinned her down and turned her over to the dark side (Ooo star wars). I could do whatever I wanted with her if I kept away from that. So I went and got the artifact that I had created during the ancient Egypt time. I was going to give it to her sooner but I thought she was too young."  
  
Yugi looked at her and asked, "But why do they want her dead and what's the artifact for?"  
  
"They want her dead do that they can manipulate her soul so she works for the devil. You see Yugi, if a person's soul is this pure, it can stop millions of followers at once. But if they can turn that soul into pure evil, well, you get the idea. The artifact is to protect her until she can resist them. But now they have found a way to stop that. I wish I could retrieve the artifact and sacred water but if I leave this city for a second, they would kill her."  
  
Yami thought about it for a moment. "Is there any other way to save her?"  
  
Amber shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. The water would heel her and the artifact would protect her."  
  
Yami gave a small smile, "Well then, I guess me and Yugi have a new job."  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I know Egypt like the back of my hand and if this is what I got to do to save Tea, then so be it! I know Yugi feels the same way." Yugi looked at Yami and nodded.  
  
"Well if Yug's goin than I'm goin to." Joey said abruptly.  
  
"Me too. You can't leave me out of all the fun!" Mai told them.  
  
Joey looked over at Tristan, "I know you really want to go, but could you please stay to watch Serenity. I wouldn't want to come back and find her hurt."  
  
Tristan nodded and gave them a thumbs-up, "Good-luck". Some airplane tickets appeared in front of them.  
  
"This is the least I can do. The plane leaves in one hour so I'd hurry if I were you."  
  
"But what about our bags and belongings? And we have no-"  
  
Amber looked at Mai and said, "Everything you'll need has already been loaded." Yugi and everyone started to head out. Yugi stopped and looked at Tea. 'Please be alive when I get back. I can't bare to lose you. I love you.' Yugi ran out the door to catch up with his friends. Amber, Serenity, and Tristan watched them roll away in a car from the window. 'Thank you! I know you will go and come back victorious. And I will make sure nothing happens to Tea while you're gone. You are the only ones who can do it.' Amber told them mentally. She watched them drive away; knowing Tea's fate couldn't have been in better hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Umm, so how did ya like it? I have a feeling I'm loosing my touch. NOOOO!! I am still trying to think how I'm going to write the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll come to me later today. ADIOS!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	7. The flight

Yugi looked out the plane window as they began to taxi. He wondered if they could really get back before it was too late. Yami, who had been reading a magazine, looked over at him.  
  
"Yugi, I wouldn't worry about Tea. Amber is there and so is Tristan and Serenity. I have a good feeling she isn't going to die. Just relax. It'll be ok." Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile and went back to his magazines. 'Oh yeah! How can you feel safe when she almost died today? It only takes a second and then she's gone.' He looked back out the window. The plane stopped a min. and then took off at amazing speed. Mai and Joey looked out the window. Yami put down his magazine and sat there. Yugi couldn't tell if he was surprised or a little nervous. They continued climb up into the air.  
  
When they finally did even out, the pilot came on, "Hello and I hope everyone is having a great day. Our next stop is Egypt and we should be there in about 15 hours. So lay back, relax and enjoy the flight." About twenty min. later some waitresses came by and asked if anyone wanted a drink. Mai ordered Coke for and Joey, Yami ordered tea and Yugi order Sprite. They put on an old western film that put everyone to sleep. Yugi woke an hour later. He looked at his watch. It said 3:37. He yawned and stretched a little. He looked at Yami. He was back to reading his magazine again. "How can you find that thing so interesting? It as boring as that western movie." Yami looked at him.  
  
He smirked a little and said, "It has an article about Egypt. I was reading it to refresh my memory. It's been 5000 years since I've been there." He went back into his reading. Yugi looked around to find something else that was interesting. Mai had her head in Joey's lap, asleep. Joey was gently stroking Mai hair. (I think they're getting into this relationship a bit to fast.) Yugi looked out the window, wishing there was an easier way to save Tea. He sighed and finished some peanuts that had been left there.  
  
Back at home, Tristan was watching the people go by on the street below. Serenity was sitting by Tea, and staring into space. Amber came into the room again. Even though she knew Yugi and everyone was on their way to get the items, she was still weary about leaving Tea's side for very long. "Well, it's been two hours since the plane left. They must be somewhere over the ocean by now. I hope they're having more fun then we are," Tristan said breaking the silence. Serenity came out of her trance and smiled at Tristan. She knew he was an impatient person and didn't want people to think of him that way.  
  
"Maybe they are just as board as we are. Those long flights aren't as exciting as you think. I bet they've fallen asleep 3 times already." Tristan looked at her. That smile could have melted him into a puddle right here.  
  
He laughed, "Joey never sleeps outside of school. Yugi might have though. He seems very worried about Tea's-" He was cut short when Serenity gave him a look of death. She usually had on a serene face but when she got angry, that serene look turned to ice.  
  
"Don't say it, don't even think it! Tea is going to live. Yugi knows that, I know that and everyone in this world except you seems to know that," she told him coldly. Tristan sighed.  
  
Amber gave a little chuckle, "You can't beat a woman's instincts Tristan. We are much harder to figure out than some Duel Monsters game." Tristan smiled to himself. "I know. My own mom is hard to figure out. One min she's happy the next she's sad. It just not easy being a man today."  
  
"Hey Yug, look at this! There selling Duel Monsters all the way in Egypt." Joey called out. They had just landed the plane about 5 min ago and already Joey was running around. Yami looked like he had seen his death ghost coming off the plane. Going up was ok, but coming down scared the daylights out of him. He kept stumbling around trying to get his terriferma footing back.  
  
"That's because Duel Monsters was created here, remember?" Yami told him.  
  
"Oh yeah! Oops, I'm an oaf. Hey Mai, whatcha lookin at?" Mai walked over with some maps.  
  
"Well, besides Yami, we don't know this land. So if we take maps of around here we should be able to get the things and head back ASAP." She instructed him. Yugi walked over to the unloading belt of the bags. He found four backpacks with there names on they. He picked them up and carried them to everyone.  
  
"Here are our bags! Now we just need to find out what to do from here." Everyone looked though them to find something. Yami found a letter from Amber in his. He read the letter aloud: "'Now that you have made it to Egypt safely, you must do 2 things. 1) You must go to the hotel Radisson in Guamina. There you will find a sweet room for four. 2) You must burn this letter tonight once you have done this. It will signal me that you will need knew instructions on what to do tomorrow. Have fun and be safe. Hope you had a great flight.  
  
Amber'"  
  
Yami looked at everyone. Mai was busy looking at her map. "AHA! There it is. It is about 10 miles south of here. I think we can bump a ride in a taxi and be there in time to look around." She gave no one time to reply. Mai picked up her bag and was marching put to the entrance. Yugi and the gang finally caught up with her as she got a taxi. They all got in and drove off to the beginning of their new adventure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know that was short but I couldn't think of anything else to right. I think I'm starting to get it. The Writer's Block Virus. AAAAAAHHHHHH! No! Please anything but that! Well Cya!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	8. The Dream

Joey, Yugi, Mai and Yami watched as the environment around them went by. Mai was tapping her foot impatiently. She wanted to hurry and get a nice warm shower. Finally she couldn't hold it in. "JUST HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" she screamed, "I WAS IN A PLANE ALL DAY AND I WANT A SHOWER!" Yami looked at her and shook his head. Yugi ignored her and continued to stare into space. Joey kept reading a Yu-Gi-Oh Becket magazine. The drive looked in his rear view mirror and back on the road. Mai was ready to blow (actually, she did blow) "IS ANY ONE LISTENING TO ME! IM TIRED, I WANT A SHOWER AND WARM BED, AND WE ARE TRAVING 15 MILES IN OVER-"  
  
She was cut short when the driver started talking, "We're here Big Mouth Lady. You can stop yelling in my ear now." She looked out the window and blushed and was glad the darkness hid it. Yugi's face lit-up like a light bulb. Joey gave a silent hurray. Yami looked at it like he had just come home from a long vacation. When they got to the hotel and checked in, Mai went running up the stairs like a child on Christmas Day. Yugi, Yami, and Joey finally got to the top just in time to hear Mai slamming the door. Joey opened the door to there room and walked in. The room was huge! It had a kitchen with a microwave, refrigerator, and stove. There was big living room with a flat screen TV. Yugi heard a shower in the distance. There was a hallway and four bedrooms, each with queen size beds in them and there own medium size bathroom. Mai had already claimed one room so Joey chose the room next to hers. Yami was across the hallway from Joey and Yugi was across from Mai. Yami went into his room and started to unpack. He looked at the designs as he worked. One particular caught his eye. He walked over and looked at it.  
  
He looked at the hieroglyphics carefully. What he saw surprised him. An ancient Egyptian Queen was married to a very powerful and great leader. But when he suddenly disappeared, she became filled with grief and became very depressed. She finally locked her spirit inside of the ring the Pharaoh gave her as a good-bye present. The ring was then hidden until the Pharaoh could be found and restrict the queen's spirit. Yami read this over and over. When Yugi came in to tell him dinner was ready he literally jumped to the other side of the room.  
  
"Yami, are you ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. You just scared me a little, that's all." Yami gave him a reassuring smile. Yugi nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. Yami put the rest of his things away and hurried after him. Mai had come out of the shower and looked much refreshed.  
  
"Ah, bone-apatite my dear friends." Joey announced. Everyone dug in.  
  
Yugi stopped and looked at Yami, "So Yami, what were you looking at in your room?" Yami swallowed his food, "Well, nothing really. Just a hieroglyphic that I thought I knew."  
  
"Oh Yeah, what type of hieroglyphic?" Mai questioned him.  
  
"It was just about a queen who locked herself inside of a ring. It says she was at grief from losing her husband. Nothing much really." Everyone went into their own thoughts. Yami finished his dinner and took his plate to the sink.  
  
An hour later everyone met in the living room. The decided to burn the note over a candle. They watched as the letter went up in a pinkish smoke and then disappeared. Mai yawned and said, "Well, today has been very hectic and I'm VERY tired. Good-night." She walked down the corridor and into her room. Joey gave a slight yawn.  
  
"You'd better head to bed too Joey. You look drained," Yami told him. Joey nodded and walked towards his room.  
  
"Don't get to cozy with Mai!" Yugi called after him.  
  
Joey turned and grinned at Yugi, "I'll try not to." He walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
Yugi turned around and looked Yami, "Well, I'm calling it quits too. See you in the morning Yami." Yugi got up and walked to his door and stopped. "Yami, do you really think we have a chance to save Tea?"  
  
Yami looked Yugi and sighed, "Are you still weary about this? Yes, I think we have a 200% chance we'll save her. Now don't worry and get some rest." Yami caught a puzzled look on Yugi's face. "What is it Yugi?"  
  
"Well, aren't you suppose to sleep in the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked. Yami thought for a min. Ever since they had landed he had felt more freedom from the puzzle.  
  
"Maybe I can sleep out of the puzzle because I'm surrounded by ancient magic or something. I honestly don't know."  
  
Yugi seemed satisfied with that answer, "Well, good-night Yami." He walked into his room and closed the door. About thirty min later Yami decided to call it quits too. He walked into his room and looked at the hieroglyphic again. 'I know you will have a major impact on this mission. But I can't put my finger on it.' He walked over to his bed and pulled down the sheets. He was a little surprised when the bed sunk in but soon got use to the feeling. He fell into a deep sleep and had a dream about Tea.  
  
Dream Yami was walking down the hallway to Tea's room. It was dark and cold like it had been abandoned. He reached Tea's room and entered. He saw everyone standing around Tea's bed, crying. "No! She must be sleeping! She can't be dead! Yami promised we could save her! She can't-"Yugi's tears overwhelmed his words. He saw a spirit, Tea's spirit, rise from the bed. She looked like she was in a trance and started to float towards the door. She was trying to resist whatever was pulling her.  
  
"No, let me go! I don't want to become part of you. Please stop!" she screamed. No one except Yami seemed to notice her dream.  
  
"Do you really think you had a chance? Yami never came back for you. In fact, He ran away with the items. He never felt anything for you or anyone else!" a mysterious voice told her. Tea stopped her struggling and followed the voice. Yami ran after her. 'Tea! No, come back! Don't listen to her, she is a lying slut who doesn't know love if it hit her in the face!' When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw what he feared. Calli was standing there with some type of jar.  
  
"That's it. Come to me Tea. Your time to turn over has come." Calli's chilling voice rang though the air. Yami couldn't feel his legs any longer. He fell to the ground and watched as Tea was covered in some type of liquid. He saw one last tear fall to the ground before he woke up. End Dream  
  
Yami sat up in bed. 'It was only a dream. But it felt real. Like a warning. Oh Tea, please hold on!' He jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Joey was cooking and Mai and Yugi were setting the table.  
  
"Oh, glad you woke up Yami. I was about to come wake you myself." Yugi told him.  
  
Mai looked at Yami carefully, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?" Yami sat down in the nearest chair and told them everything he dreamed about. When he was finished everyone stared at him. They then sat down quietly and ate their breakfast quickly. They all knew they needed every piece of daylight they could get. When everyone was finished, they quickly went into their rooms and got what they would need for the day. Yugi came out with a note from Amber. It said they needed to go to the ancient Ruins of Ra and read some hieroglyphics to find out where/what the artifacts are. They walked out into the sunlight, each with a determined look on their faces. They knew that was a warning from Calli herself. She said they were running out of time and she wasn't giving them any room for error.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dum Dum DuDum! Ok, thanx to everyone who reviewed. I got over the Writer's Block Virus, YYYYAAAA!! And not only that, but I've come up with a way to, um, make things more interesting. Well, I'm back home so I will write more in one day. Anyways, hope you had a great Thanksgiving! Bye-Bye  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	9. The Queen's Treasures

Everyone walked down the dusty road towards the ruins. The sun was merciless on their neck and the wind tried to blind them. They walked for an hour before reaching the ruins. The Ruins of Ra stood there like a bunch of boulders. They walked among the rocks for awhile. Joey turned around and saw a door leading down to something. He silently gathered everyone as if Calli was watching for them. They walked down the corridor into the dark. They only stopped to turn on flashlights and then continued to descend down the cold stairway. About 500 steps later, they reached the bottom.  
  
"I'll look over there at that one," Yugi whispered. As he went to go read the hieroglyphic, Joey and Mai separated and went to look at things on the other side. Yami walked straight ahead. Yugi was reading when something caught his eye. It was a symbol of a ring and a jar of water. He read it and called over his friends. "Look at this," he called to them.  
  
Yami started to read, "It says that the Ancient Queen was a caring soul for those of the poor. She did good deeds and magical healings to the sickly. The woman praised her and thought she was a goddess. What's so important about this Yugi?" Yugi pointed down to the bottom of the hieroglyph. Yami looked at it and read, "Before she left she hid two mystical treasures around the city. One was a ring which was given to her by the Pharaoh before he disappeared. The ring became known as the Queen's Gem. It is said to hold powers to protect good and true souls. The second is the Sacred Water. It was what she did most of her healing with and there is not a sickness that can beat it." Joey looked at Yami and nodded. This was what Amber must have been talking about.  
  
"It says she had come into the Ruins of Ra with the items and never came out. They must be hidden here. Now we jus need to find them." Yugi told them.  
  
Mai stood up and walked over to a wall, "Do we have to go out into that storm again?" She leaned her hand on the wall and it started to move. She jumped and ran over to Joey. The wall slowly moved and then disappeared. "I guess that answers my question. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets Go!" Mai headed to the door. She stopped and just stood there. The others came up behind her and saw what she was looking at. She was looking at nothing. There was blackness. "Uh, I think something happened to the stairs over the ages," Mai said calmly. Yugi pushed to the front of the line and stepped past the edge. Something lit-up and his foot was standing on it.  
  
"Ah, I got it! It's so people think nothing is down here. Ok Queeny, we'll play your game," Joey told the darkness. Yugi carefully moved down to the next step and then the next. He soon became comfortable with this and started to hurry. They all walked down the "stairs" looking for something that could be another secret passage. They finally came down to a long hallway. They walked for awhile and decided to take a brake. Everyone sat down and ate some of the small snacks that they had brought. When they were done, they got back up and continued down the hallway. They reached a door with some kind of hand print. Joey saw no handle or anything like one so he put his hand on the handprint.  
  
It glowed and Joey suddenly pulled back with a small scream, "IT BURNED ME! That thing burned my hand. OOOOWWWW!!!" He shook his hand and blew on it.  
  
"Let me try. This hieroglyph says only royalty can open this door." Yami said. He placed his hand on the print. It glowed and then the door opened. They walked in. It was a big chamber with two pillars in it. On both of them were two items.  
  
"The Sacred Water and the Queen's Gem! We found them! We actually found them!" Yugi ran up and looked at the items. He grabbed the things and ran down to his friends. He stopped when the earth started to shake, "Uh-oh. I think her spirit is a bit cranky today." They dashed for the door. Mai and Joey made it past the door but then the earth split and Yami and Yugi fell down into the abyss.  
  
Yami and Yugi screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!!"  
  
Mai yelled after them, "YAMI!! YUGI!! NO!!!!" But it was too late. The darkness ate them and the abyss started to close. Joey watched in horror. He couldn't save them, they were gone. Just like Tea would be in a few days, no, hours. Mai started to cry. She shook uncontrollably. Joey came over and embraced her as they watched the abyss close with their friends inside.  
  
Yugi woke up and looked around. He was in some kind of hidden chamber. He looked for Yami and the items. Yami was sitting up, shaking his head.  
  
"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi. I just hit my head. Where are the items? Are they ok?" Yugi looked around and found them, safe and sound.  
  
"There fine. Now lets find a way to get out of here." Yugi and Yami stood up and looked for an exit. They found one and started to run. They ran until they came to a flight of stairs going up. "Is it really this easy?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
Yami shook his head, "I don't know. But I do know we've got to get out of here and fast." Yugi nodded and ran up the stairs. When they reached the top floor, they saw someone standing there. An old lady of the sorts. She turned around and looked at them.  
  
"So you are the thieves who took the queen's treasure." Her voice was cracked as if she had never drunken water before. She looked Yami over, "Its you! How dare you show up now after all these years! Do you know you put the Queen to her death? Our people had a time of suffering for many of years. You left her and she abandoned us!" The old lady scolded Yami and he just stood there, looking down like it was all true.  
  
Yugi watched for about ten min and then stopped her, "Excuses me. Umm we need to get back to a dying friend with this water. We really enjoyed seeing you but if you could just show us the way out, we will go happily on our way." The old woman glared at Yugi. She walked over to him, "You look a lot like your friend. Are you brothers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cousins?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Some type of relative?"  
  
"Well, kinda..."  
  
The old lady looked at him and then seemed to figure it out, "Ah, now I get it. You are the reincarnation of him here. Well, then, that settles why the Pharaoh ran away. He was jealous that our Queen would live forever so he locked himself inside the puzzle and waited till she died. Then he tried to come out but couldn't. Now 5000 years later his reincarnated form comes and finds him. It makes perfect sense!" She hobbled back over to her standing place. "Tell me another reason in why you ran away Pharaoh and I might let you go. Come on, I'm waiting." Yami took a deep breath and started the 5000 years speech. (I'm to lazy to right the speech and I bet you readers are tired of hearing it. X.x) When he finished, the old lady looked at him, "So the Queen knew about it the whole time. She left because she knew you'd never come back and she was that loyal to you. Humph, I never thought I'd say it, but I believe you. You may pass." She tapped her cane lightly on the floor and a door appeared. They didn't say anything; they ran as fast as they could to get out.  
  
Joey and Mai had given up on waiting for Yami and Yugi. They started to walk away, defeated.  
  
"Hey guys! Leaving without us?" Joey spun around to see Yugi waving and running towards them.  
  
"Yugi! You're alive! You're really alive!" Joey ran towards his friend. Tears of happiness ran down Mai's cheeks now.  
  
She looked around, "Hey, where's Yami?"  
  
Yugi looked around too, "He was just with me."  
  
Yugi looked down and saw the items were gone, "He took them! He took the artifacts and ran!" Yami ran down the opposite hallway as Yugi did. He had the Queen's Gifts in his hand. 'Yugi, I'm sorry. Tea just can't have these. They are too precious. It looks like the dream-' He stopped. In the dream Calli said he had run away. He couldn't let that happen, could he? He was fighting with himself and didn't hear footsteps coming towards him. Then something slammed into his side and he fell to the ground.  
  
He looked up and saw Joey standing over him, "Trader! How could you run off on Tea like that? Is this queen that important to you? Look, Tea is now and that queen was then! Wake up from your dream and come back to the present. The queen is gone! Live with it."  
  
Yami sat up and looked at Joey and smiled, "Joey, thank you. You're a true friend. I know I'm being selfish. I guess I just miss her." Joey helped him up. They all nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok then what are we sitting around here for? Lets get this stuff back to Tea!" They all ran out of the place and into the sunlight. The wind had stopped blowing.  
  
Joey looked at his watch, "Its 1:30 and we've been here since about 7:00 am." So they hurried back towards the city.  
  
When they finally checked out and got to the airport it was 3:00. Yami looked at the plane again and shuddered, "I can ride a Curse of Dragon but being in something with no brain is terrifying. And plus, this thing makes you feel light headed and like you have no legs." he went on and on about how terrible planes were until Mai shut him up. They boarded the plane and were ready to get home.  
  
Back at home, Amber could sense their anxiety to get back. She almost jumped out of the window in happiness, but she contained herself. She walked into Tea's room where Tristan and Serenity were waiting.  
  
"They're coming home! They have the items and are on the plane now!" Amber exclaimed. Tristan and Serenity jumped up and ran over to her. They hugged her and hugged each other. But their celebration was cut short when Calli entered the room,  
  
"They may have the items but I am still here and I challenge you. If you win I'll let them come in peace. If you lose, then, they'll come in pieces."  
  
Amber looked at her rival with eyes that would pierce through a wall, "Fine. If this is how you will be destroyed, then I accept. On the rooftop, now!" Calli gave a little smirk and disappeared in thin air. Amber turned to Tristan and Serenity, "Don't let anyone except Yugi and them in. Ok? I'll be back." With that she disappeared into thin air too. Tristan ran over to the door and locked it.  
  
He came over by Tea, "You have become more complicated then ever." They listened and waited in silence. Knowing the stake of loved ones where hanging in the balance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, this is a cliffhanger yes but I need to think on how this fight is going to end. The next chapter will be up probably by tomorrow. Ok, hope you liked it ^_^. Cya!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	10. The Fight, Flight, and Tea's Past

Yugi looked out the plane window. He knew they had to hurry and get home. A sudden feeling ran through him. He knew that Amber was just challenged by Calli to fight for Tea's spirit. "Oh no." he whispered.  
  
Yami looked at him, "Did you just get that feeling too?" Yugi looked at him and nodded. 'I hope we get home fast! Why must this plane go soooo slow?!' Yami went back to his reading. The minutes (look! I can spell ^^) went by like years to Yugi. He just kept his mind on one thing, Tea. He had to get back and save her before Amber and Calli's fight turned into an all out war!  
  
Calli was waiting on the roof when Amber arrived. Calli had a smirk planted on her face, "Do you still think you can beat me? HA! Fool, this isn't going to be a fight for Tea's spirit. It's a fight for the fate of the world! You can't handle this. I know you are still new to this and I've taken advantage of that!"  
  
Amber yawned, "Are you done with your speech so I can kick your butt now?" Calli's smirk turned into a look of hate.  
  
"Fine! If you want to disappear so soon." Calli charged Amber head on. Amber looked up and disappeared. Calli went flying off the roof. Amber waited for about a minute. Calli floated up with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Didya forget that you can fly?" Amber mocked. Calli charged her but this time she went half way and sent an energy ball hurling towards Amber. Amber didn't expect this and just barely countered her attack with a laser ball of her own. Calli's confident smile grew even bigger and Amber's turned into a look of horror. 'S-she really wants me dead! But why? I mean, I know all of the followers want us dead but she has never fought like this!'  
  
Yugi was growing impatient when finally the plane started to lower. Yami put down his book and the look of horror crossed his face. Yugi could tell what Yami was thinking, 'I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes.' Yugi smiled inwardly. He didn't like planes either but he was happy they could get them home faster. The plane did a dramatic drop and Yami grabbed hold of the armrests. The plane got closer and closer to the ground. When the plane did hit the ground and tried to put on its brakes (you know the feeling when you kinda lean forward) Yami looked like he had just meet the Ghost of Death. When everyone, except Yami who stumbled, walked off the plane they dashed towards the parking lot. Amber had taken care of the luggage when they boarded. They finally found Mai's car and hopped in it. They speed off down the highway. Each on the edge of their seats. "Hold onto your stomach! I'm gonna show you what this baby can do!" Mai shouted over her shoulder. She pushed the accelerator and the car sped down the road at 90 mph.  
  
Amber had luckily dodged another laser aimed at her. Calli and her were getting tired and started to show signs of it now. "Is that the..best you can do?" Amber managed to get out. Calli was breathing heavily; her eyes were starting to turn red with anger. Amber winced and knew she was in for it now. She started to attack but stopped and held her arm. It hurt so much. All she could do was watch Calli power up a laser and send it flying at her. The laser's impact threw Amber against another building. She screamed in pain and fell down, down towards the Earth. Calli watched as she hit and a dust cloud covered her. She gave out a victorious laugh.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHA! And you thought you could beat me?" Amber lay with her face in the ground. She wanted to get up but couldn't. She cursed herself. She had failed in protecting Tea. She then felt something light touch her check. She automatically was healed. She thought she had heard Tea's voice. She stood up and looked at Calli. Calli stopped laughing. Amber sent a beam of light straight at Call's heart. It went through her like a knife throw butter. She tried to scream but couldn't. It somehow felt soothing and like it was breaking the bonds of evil. Slowly, she fell towards the Earth. Calli landed at Amber's feet. Amber fell to her knees and stared at her. She didn't have power like that at all.  
  
"Tea." she whispered.  
  
Calli woke up and looked around, "I'm alive? But I thought I was destroyed by..Amber, how? How did you do that?!" Amber looked at her. She didn't even know how she did that. Calli got up and looked herself over, "I'm.free! You freed me!" Calli ran over and hugged Amber and cried into her shoulder. Amber hugged Calli and thought 'It wasn't me. It was Tea somehow.'  
  
Mai was still speeding down the highway at 90mph. The cops were now on their tail and giving them a chase. They were at the exit and turned off the highway. "Yami, Yugi. When we get by the hospital jump out of the car. We'll handle the police and meet up with you as soon as possible. Got it?" Joey called over his shoulder. They nodded. The hospital was right up the road. Yami jumped first, hit the pavement and rolled. Yugi jumped next and somehow landed on his feet. They raced into the hospital as Mai and Joey sped away. They ran up the stairs and into Tea's room. Tristan, Serenity, Amber and Calli were standing there.  
  
"Calli?" both of them chorused. Calli smiled sweetly.  
  
Amber was the one to speak, "I'll tell you later. Do you have the Sacred Water?" Yugi held it up and handed it to her. "It is best if you went down to the lobby. It takes a minute to get this thing ready and all." They all nodded and walked stairs. Joey and Mai were sitting there.  
  
"Hey! How did you guys get away?"  
  
Joey and Mai looked at him, "Well, we just turned down an ally and they went right past us." Joey stated plane and simply.  
  
"So is Tea going to be alright?" Mai asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Joey looked up and saw his sister for the first time they got back. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry sis. How are you? I hope Tristan here wasn't too much of a pain."  
  
Serenity laughed a little, "He was fine big brother. He was more worried about you than what was happening."  
  
A little later Calli came down the stairs, "She's finished." They all got up, thinking the exact same thing: all of their work came down to this. They climbed slowly towards the top. Yugi's heart was beating faster by the moment. They entered Tea's room. Yugi saw the sun setting in the background and a figure sitting up in bed looking at it.  
  
Yugi stubbled with his words, "T-tea? Is that r-really you?" Tea turned her head and looked at Yugi. Tears were brimming her bright, brilliant eyes.  
  
"Yugi." she spoke a little more than a whisper. Yugi ran over to her bedside and hugged her. And then he started to cry. Tea just sat there looking at the top of his head and hugged him. He cried his little heart out and Tea comforted him. Yugi stopped crying about 15 minutes later. He looked up at her. She looked like and angel from where he was standing. He stepped back. Everyone else came over and hugged her. Yami kissed her hand and Joey ruffled her hair. She looked up and saw Calli and Amber,  
  
"You.saved me! Thank you Amber. This means so much to me."  
  
Amber shook her head, "I only was someone who tried to save you. Yugi and Yami are the real heroes. And you are the one who saved Calli." Calli looked at Amber.  
  
"Tea's spirit was the one who broke the bonds. I was just the body she did it in. I don't have powers like that."  
  
Calli looked at Tea. Tea smiled and said, "You really think I would let my own sister continue to destroy herself?" Calli walked over to her. She knelt down and cried into Tea's hand. Everyone but Amber had a shocked or confused expression.  
  
"S-she's your s-sister!!!" Joey stumbled with his words. Tea looked at Amber.  
  
Amber replied, "I think you should tell them." Calli stopped crying and looked up.  
  
Tea took a deep breath, "Ok.... You remember when Amber told why I was wanted by the followers, right? Well, that was part of the story. You see, I was out with my family on a camping trip. Calli had been acting very weird and one day just left the campsite. I went out into the woods looking for her and I stumbled into the ceremony the followers were holding. I saw my sister being turned into one of them and I screamed. They found me and chased me all around the forest. I finally ran out of energy and fell. That's when Amber found me. She was looking for me because she is our mom." Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. She continued, "When she found me and saw who I was running from, she picked me up and ran too. We ran far and deep into the forest. She hid me behind some rocks. She tried to distract them but they killed her. Luckily they couldn't find where she had hid me. She went to her leader, a person of peace, and asked to watch over me until I am strong enough to fend for myself. He agreed on one condition: She could not help me if I was already captured or about to be captured. Amber/ Mom brought me back to the campsite and explained to my dad what had happened. He was sad but agreed to protect me with a physical body. So the years went by and my sister and mom have clashed many times. This was the closest one, in my opinion."  
  
Everyone just sat there, absorbing the information. Calli finally broke the silence, "I owe my life to Tea but I don't think I will be with her in the end. I went from a child of light to a child of darkness. I thank her so much but in the end, I don't think I'll see her in the world of dreams."  
  
Amber took one step forward, "Yugi, don't you have something for Tea?" Yugi looked up, "Oh Yeah!" He searched through his pocket. Tea shifted her feet so they were hanging over the edge of the bed. Yugi found the ring and walked over to her. Instead just handing it to her, he got down on one knee and took her left hand. (Like someone purposing.) He slipped the ring over her slender ring finger. Tea blushed a little and looked at the gem. It was a beautiful diamond that reflected a rainbow color when light hit it. Then something flash and the ring sent out and enormous wind rush. Tea looked at in complete shock and glowed a bright blue. When everything died down, they looked at her. She was now standing. She seemed a little taller and she had longer hair. She lifted her head slowly. Her eyes seemed a little more stern and a dark blue. She looked at everyone but when she met Yami's eyes, she stopped. There was complete silence as they looked at each other. Yami stepped forward; his eyes were wide in shock. Tea, or who ever she was, had the same look and then tears filled her eyes.  
  
Yami whispered, "T-teana??" Teana nodded. As fast as she was there, Tea was in her place.  
  
Tea had a look of horror on her face, "What just happened?" She looked next to her and someone who looked almost exactly like her was standing there. "AAHH!! Who are you!? And why did you just take over my body!?" Tea exclaimed. Teana looked at her and Tea seemed to understand.  
  
"To put it simply, I am the Pharaoh's Queen. Queen Teana. I locked my self in that ring when Yami disappeared and waited for him." She looked at Yami who had come closer. Now Yami ran to her. He embraced her and swung her around. She giggled in pleasure. He set her down and kissed her deeply. When they finally broke away they just stared into each others eyes. She pulled away from him, "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer, but being inside that thing for 5000 years and coming out has made me very tired." Yami nodded, he knew the feeling. A light flashed around her and she disappeared. Yami just sat there with a dreamy glint in his eye. He then went back into the Puzzle.  
  
Yugi yawned and Tea looked at him, "You should go home and get some rest. That's what I'm going to do. There is no reason to stay up for me anymore. I'm going to stay for a little while longer."  
  
Yugi nodded and started to leave, "See you tomorrow." Everyone left. Amber was going to take Calli to Tea's home.  
  
Tea sat there, mentally thinking to her own yami. /I'm glad you're here. Now I know I am destined to be with Yugi and I don't have to break either's heart./  
  
Teana laughed //Yes. Yugi is a sweet boy and almost exactly like Yami. I can see where you'd be attracted to him.// Tea smiled inwardly. She was right; Yugi was A LOT like Yami in his own, special way. She smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep. Glad that she now didn't have to keep her guard up all the time. Teana smiled as Tea's soul fell into a peaceful sleep. She knew that Tea and her were going to become good friends fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok people, sorry for the delay. It was skool and stuff. Sad to say but this is the last chapter. ;_;.. But I wont leave a cliffhanger(if you can call this a cliffhanger) I am going to ad an epilog. I really hope people have enjoyed my story. Ah! I'll save the goodbye speech for the epilog! Cya ^_~ 


	11. Epilog

A few days later Tea was finally able to leave the hospital. The doctors were dumbfounded by how quickly she healed after the coma. Teana came out and Yami finally was able to have some alone time with her. He walked her all over the city. They stopped to buy a drink or something to eat occasionally. Teana was enjoying being able to stretch after such a long time in the ring. She was starting to like the knew types of food and drinks that Yami was showing her. Her favorite so far was Sprite and Pizza. After walking for 5 hours Yami and Teana went into the park. The sun was setting. Yami stared at it thinking, 'Only 3 days ago I sat here thinking Tea had no more chance of living. Huh, I was certainly wrong'  
  
"Is everything all right Yami?" Teana asked. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. Teana looked down, "You're thinking of Tea? Don't worry about her. She has Yugi and she'll be alright. She knows that and I know that."  
  
Yami smiled at her, "I know. I could always tell she liked Yugi a little more. But now that I have you, everything fits into place." Yami lifted her chin with his finger. They stared into each others eyes for about a minute. They slowly brought their heads closer together and locked in a deep kiss. A single tear escaped Teana's eyes. She missed moments like this for so long. They drew back a little to catch their breath. They stared at each other for a moment and then went into another kiss.  
  
Tea and Yugi were walking along the pier watching the sunset. They were eating corndogs.  
  
Yugi swallowed a bite and asked Tea, "Do you still love Yami? Even though Teana is here now?" Tea didn't look at him. She kept her head low. 'Why did he have to ask that when I'm still not sure?' Yugi watched her. He already knew her answer. 'She's still in love with Yami' He sighed and looked out over the pier, 'I'll never be able to win her heart now.' They stood there for a few more minutes in silence.  
  
"Yugi. I-I." Yugi looked up at her. She thought to herself quickly 'It's now or never Tea! Your heart knows the truth so let it speak. Ok, here it goes' "Yugi, if Teana wasn't here it would be two times as hard to answer you. Look, I'll always have a special place in my heart for Yami. Just like I do for everyone! But the truth is I love..you." Yugi looked at her in surprise. Tea lifted her head to see Yugi's reaction. Had he come closer to her? He now walked over to her and grasped her hand. She blushed a little but shook it off. Yugi smiled at her. They went over to a bench. Tea was glad, her knees felt weak at that moment. When they sat down, Yugi kept staring at her. Tea glanced at him sideways before turning completely. Automatically their heads came towards each other. Their breath mingled for a minute and then their lips met. It wasn't just a quick kiss, but a long and passionate one. They had longed for a moment like this forever. They reluctantly parted but only to get oxygen in their lungs. When their lips met for a second time, Tea thought to herself 'This was the right decision.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *sighs* I wish I was Tea right now.*sees people watching her and snaps into reality* oh, yes, of course. Um.Sadly, this is the end of "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back". I really had a fun time writing this story and hearing all of your comments. *bows* your too kind! Anywayz, I hope to be writing a new fanfic soon so watch for one. If any of you have comments or just want to talk to me, email me at: AngelKitten32790@aol.com K? hope to see you later. Star-Cosmos 


End file.
